The Journey
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: A short ficlet of a sweet moment between Megatron and Shockwave post war. Mech/Mech relationship.


The Journey

**Characters: Megatron, Shockwave (G1)**

Please listen The Journey by DJMichael Ortega through Youtube for full impact. 

Sitting on the stool, Megatron let his optics dimmer, feeling the softness of the keys below his dark fingers. But something stopped him from going on any further. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was pulling on his spark, telling him to stop and find another way to aid his weakened state.  
In reality, his body was fine. He was fit, strong, a hard worker. But inside, sometimes he just wished everything would disappear. He didn't know why he felt like this, and he thought that these feelings would have disappeared the moment he found someone to care for. But sometimes it made him ache inside, knowing that they deserved so much better than him.  
Letting his fingers slip from the keys, he lifted his fist, ready to smack it against them. But then he remembered just where it had come from. Who had given it to him. Why they had. It didn't even matter how much it costed, how much hard work was put into actually building this thing. What mattered was the fact that they loved him. They gave him something that showed so much compassion and understanding of himself. Something that he couldn't even grasp half the time.  
Letting his fist fall back down, he gave a soft smile to himself, feeling the keys once more, but this time, feeling the mech that made everything possible for him through them. The hard work they had put into their relationship, the horrors that they went through every day and night. And even now, he knew his mate was upstairs, asleep, while he suffered nightmares and insomnia every time he tried to let his power slip.  
But the thought of the mech against him was comforting. Knowing that when he returned to the room upstairs and opened that door that he would be there. Awake or asleep, it didn't matter. Being there was all he could ask for. After everything he had done in his past, his humble soldier had returned to him, and he had stayed by his side longer than anyone else ever had.  
The images of that soft and curvy body made his optics lower, though his fangs appear in the darkened room, the reflection from the ivory making them shine for a moment before he gave a soft breath, knowing that no matter how far he fell, his mate would always be there to pick him back up.  
Hearing the key beneath his right fingertip make a soft noise, he let his optics fall to his hand, but this time, he didn't let it stop, he let them glide across the keys, finding his true inspiration. The one that made him wake up knowing that his life was more perfect than he would ever realise.  
As both hands swept across the ivory, he let his optics dimmer once more, feeling every soft sound that vibrated against his fingertips, his spark relaxing as he blocked the world around him out, only allowing his lover into his mind.  
That soft voice accompanied by that soothing accent. He remembered when he was lying defenceless on the hospital berth, his breathing slipping away as everything seemed to go dark. His spark had stopped for what seemed to be a cycles, but it was merely a few seconds. But there he felt his lover, his hand against his own. And even when it slipped away unconsciously, he could still feel him, hear him, and see him even.  
For the first time in his life, Megatron had felt that someone truly cared. That someone was willing to fight for him. Not just because they were taking orders, but because they wanted to. Needed to. Because their spark couldn't live with the loss of him.  
Waking up, he had never judged him like the others had. Even in his weakest moments, he was there beside him, helping and caring for him. And then all of a sudden, there they were, together, against one another. He'd never felt so alive, and yet so lost at the same time. For the first time, he had let someone else in. It hadn't been planned, but he knew it was right. He felt it within his beating spark.  
Gentle fingers caressed their way across his form in ways he'd never felt before. And this time, he welcomed them, knowing they could never harm him like all the others had. And maybe the reason why he knew it was okay was because he had one-hundred-percent trust in him. And that was something he trusted, and needed more than anything, and he knew he was granted it the moment they touched.  
How he wished those hands were against him now, letting him know everything was going to be okay. But something in the back of his mind already knew this. It was already telling him that all he needed to do was turn around, walk up those stairs and open the door. But he didn't wish to wake the mech.  
Frowning to himself, he heard the keys make an odd note as he was pulled from his fine thoughts to his own paranoia, making him pull his hands back, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Damnit," he whispered to himself, giving a frustrated sigh. And everything was going so well…  
"You shouldn't stop just because you lost concentration," came a soft voice, causing him to turn around. There, on the foot of the stairs, Shockwave sat with his hands in his lap.

Standing, the violet mech made his way over to his mate, placing a hand to his shoulder. "Having trouble sleeping again?" he asked, his voice soft as he let his hand caress his mate's cheek, making him turn in his direction.

Giving a soft smile, Megatron lifted his hand, his optics softening as he looked to his mate. "I didn't mean to wake you," he said, his voice soft with the apology.

"You didn't," said the former Guardian, letting his thumb glide against the soft metal. "I woke up feeling your absence, and so I came down here, hardly expecting you to be playing. It sounded beautiful, by the way."

Looking up, the silver mech turned so he was seated facing the mech before him, and he lifted his hand, letting it sit against his mate's hip. "You're my inspiration, Shockwave," he murmured, leaning forward to give him a soft kiss on the belly. "I think I'll sleep more at ease knowing you're beside me now."

Giving a light shudder, Shockwave stepped back as the taller mech stood, his hand slipping up his body as he did so. "I inspire you?" he asked in the darkness, the only light coming through the glass door to their balcony being the soft moonlight—creating a softened, blue glow.

"Much more than you realise," murmured the older mech, letting his dark hands feel every curve of his mate's body, his touch as gentle as ever. "Come, I wish to sleep with you," he said, letting his hand slip beneath the mech's chin as he walked backwards, the mech following him back up the stairs.  
Once in the room, he didn't bother to close the door, instead, returning to his side of the berth, the sheets messed up, while Shockwave's was simple and neat. And lying down, he pulled himself closer to his mate, resting his helm against the other's forehead. "Fall asleep with me," he said, his voice soft as his optics dimmed in the darkness.

Placing his hand against Megatron's cheek once more, Shockwave smiled to himself. "Always," he murmured, his antennae going back as his own optic dimmed, faintly hearing Megatron's systems go offline before his own did the same—knowing his mate would sleep at ease now.

**Author's Comment:**

_Again, inspired by the beautiful song up top. _

_I was being all sad and listening to piano songs on Youtube, and then I heard this lovely one. It just wanted me to write something special between these two. So if you can imagine something along the lines of this that Megatron is playing, it'll make it seem a bit more personal and passionate._

_I wanted him to remember what they'd gone through to get where they are now. Life's not easy, but if you fight for what you want, you'll be rewarded in the end. 3 _

_**All characters are G1/IDW based.**_

The Journey

**Characters: Megatron, Shockwave (G1)**

Please listen to the link below while, before or after reading!

Sitting on the stool, Megatron let his optics dimmer, feeling the softness of the keys below his dark fingers. But something stopped him from going on any further. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was pulling on his spark, telling him to stop and find another way to aid his weakened state.  
In reality, his body was fine. He was fit, strong, a hard worker. But inside, sometimes he just wished everything would disappear. He didn't know why he felt like this, and he thought that these feelings would have disappeared the moment he found someone to care for. But sometimes it made him ache inside, knowing that they deserved so much better than him.  
Letting his fingers slip from the keys, he lifted his fist, ready to smack it against them. But then he remembered just where it had come from. Who had given it to him. Why they had. It didn't even matter how much it costed, how much hard work was put into actually building this thing. What mattered was the fact that they loved him. They gave him something that showed so much compassion and understanding of himself. Something that he couldn't even grasp half the time.  
Letting his fist fall back down, he gave a soft smile to himself, feeling the keys once more, but this time, feeling the mech that made everything possible for him through them. The hard work they had put into their relationship, the horrors that they went through every day and night. And even now, he knew his mate was upstairs, asleep, while he suffered nightmares and insomnia every time he tried to let his power slip.  
But the thought of the mech against him was comforting. Knowing that when he returned to the room upstairs and opened that door that he would be there. Awake or asleep, it didn't matter. Being there was all he could ask for. After everything he had done in his past, his humble soldier had returned to him, and he had stayed by his side longer than anyone else ever had.  
The images of that soft and curvy body made his optics lower, though his fangs appear in the darkened room, the reflection from the ivory making them shine for a moment before he gave a soft breath, knowing that no matter how far he fell, his mate would always be there to pick him back up.  
Hearing the key beneath his right fingertip make a soft noise, he let his optics fall to his hand, but this time, he didn't let it stop, he let them glide across the keys, finding his true inspiration. The one that made him wake up knowing that his life was more perfect than he would ever realise.  
As both hands swept across the ivory, he let his optics dimmer once more, feeling every soft sound that vibrated against his fingertips, his spark relaxing as he blocked the world around him out, only allowing his lover into his mind.  
That soft voice accompanied by that soothing accent. He remembered when he was lying defenceless on the hospital berth, his breathing slipping away as everything seemed to go dark. His spark had stopped for what seemed to be a cycles, but it was merely a few seconds. But there he felt his lover, his hand against his own. And even when it slipped away unconsciously, he could still feel him, hear him, and see him even.  
For the first time in his life, Megatron had felt that someone truly cared. That someone was willing to fight for him. Not just because they were taking orders, but because they wanted to. Needed to. Because their spark couldn't live with the loss of him.  
Waking up, he had never judged him like the others had. Even in his weakest moments, he was there beside him, helping and caring for him. And then all of a sudden, there they were, together, against one another. He'd never felt so alive, and yet so lost at the same time. For the first time, he had let someone else in. It hadn't been planned, but he knew it was right. He felt it within his beating spark.  
Gentle fingers caressed their way across his form in ways he'd never felt before. And this time, he welcomed them, knowing they could never harm him like all the others had. And maybe the reason why he knew it was okay was because he had one-hundred-percent trust in him. And that was something he trusted, and needed more than anything, and he knew he was granted it the moment they touched.  
How he wished those hands were against him now, letting him know everything was going to be okay. But something in the back of his mind already knew this. It was already telling him that all he needed to do was turn around, walk up those stairs and open the door. But he didn't wish to wake the mech.  
Frowning to himself, he heard the keys make an odd note as he was pulled from his fine thoughts to his own paranoia, making him pull his hands back, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Damnit," he whispered to himself, giving a frustrated sigh. And everything was going so well…  
"You shouldn't stop just because you lost concentration," came a soft voice, causing him to turn around. There, on the foot of the stairs, Shockwave sat with his hands in his lap.

Standing, the violet mech made his way over to his mate, placing a hand to his shoulder. "Having trouble sleeping again?" he asked, his voice soft as he let his hand caress his mate's cheek, making him turn in his direction.

Giving a soft smile, Megatron lifted his hand, his optics softening as he looked to his mate. "I didn't mean to wake you," he said, his voice soft with the apology.

"You didn't," said the former Guardian, letting his thumb glide against the soft metal. "I woke up feeling your absence, and so I came down here, hardly expecting you to be playing. It sounded beautiful, by the way."

Looking up, the silver mech turned so he was seated facing the mech before him, and he lifted his hand, letting it sit against his mate's hip. "You're my inspiration, Shockwave," he murmured, leaning forward to give him a soft kiss on the belly. "I think I'll sleep more at ease knowing you're beside me now."

Giving a light shudder, Shockwave stepped back as the taller mech stood, his hand slipping up his body as he did so. "I inspire you?" he asked in the darkness, the only light coming through the glass door to their balcony being the soft moonlight—creating a softened, blue glow.

"Much more than you realise," murmured the older mech, letting his dark hands feel every curve of his mate's body, his touch as gentle as ever. "Come, I wish to sleep with you," he said, letting his hand slip beneath the mech's chin as he walked backwards, the mech following him back up the stairs.  
Once in the room, he didn't bother to close the door, instead, returning to his side of the berth, the sheets messed up, while Shockwave's was simple and neat. And lying down, he pulled himself closer to his mate, resting his helm against the other's forehead. "Fall asleep with me," he said, his voice soft as his optics dimmed in the darkness.

Placing his hand against Megatron's cheek once more, Shockwave smiled to himself. "Always," he murmured, his antennae going back as his own optic dimmed, faintly hearing Megatron's systems go offline before his own did the same—knowing his mate would sleep at ease now.


End file.
